vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stranger (Furi)
Summary The Stranger, also known as Rider, was created by an unknown alien population to 'assimilate' the planet. When he first came he wreaked havoc, but he was stopped by the Guardians, the best fighters on Earth. He was then captured and seemingly lost memory about his origin, now fighting for his freedom with the help of The Voice as he slowly beings to recall all the desolation and havoc he has caused. Every character agrees on the fact that The Stranger could cause the end of the world by stepping on the planet, which is why he was locked up in the first place (but he doesn't know that). Silent, depressed and determined, he manages to slash his way out of prison and the first step on Earth was enough to recall him why he was locked up. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly far higher Name: The Stranger, Rider Origin: Furi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Heals through blocking and parrying attacks), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate from being impaled through the chest by The Scale) Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Power Nullification (The Line said himself The Stranger was responsible for him losing his ability to forsee the future), Damage Boost, Corruption (Type 2, His very presence causes the area around him to decay), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was able to move normally while The Line stopped time) Attack Potency: At least Multi City Block level+ (Can fight The Strap, who's lasers can cause such damage), possibly far higher (Destroyed The Scale's world in one single impact, which was described as a "civilization", however its exact size is unknown) Speed: Superhuman (Stated to have a running speed of 73 km/h), Sub Relativistic+ Combat Speed (Can dodge projectiles of such speed), At least Relativistic flight speed via flight suit (Can get to a spaceship placed far away from earth within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi City Block Class+, possibly far higher Durability: At least Multi City Block level+ (Can withstand The Strap's laser), possibly far higher Stamina: Extremely high. Single-handedly defeated the 10 guardians and destroyed a mothership right after a very long and slow torture session and without any sort of recovery throughout the entire story. Range: Melee Range with his saber. 200m with his Automatic Handgun, higher with other attacks. Standard Equipment: Composite Graphene Saber, Automatic Handgun Intelligence: The Stranger is an extremely good fighter and is very experienced in the art of combat. He has the necessary intelligence to anticipate attacks and get himself out of very tough situations, to the point that he can deflect blows from invisible opponents. He also mastered the usage of his handgun and his saber. However, he seems to suffer from amnesia due to torture, he doesn't remember the chaos he once caused even when seeing it. Weaknesses: None Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Furi Category:Amnesiacs Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8